The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd.) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NPCW08119’. The new cultivar is the result of an induced mutation by x-rays (30 Gy) of the parent poinsettia plant ‘NPCW02044’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,618) in November 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced over twelve generations by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany starting in spring 2004. The cultivar has proved to be stable and uniform. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.